


¿Where do broken hearts go?

by MoaKina



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Violencia, akafuri - Freeform, aokise - Freeform, kagakise, kasakuro, m-preg, midotaka - Freeform, murahimu, parejascrack
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoaKina/pseuds/MoaKina
Summary: Donde Aomine destruye a Kise y Kagami se convierte en su refugio."Kagamicchi, ¿como se cura un corazón roto? ¿a donde van los corazones rotos?" 			KagaKiseMidoTaka, MuraHimu, AkaFuri, KasaKuroPatético resumen, no se me ocurrió nada mas, a cambiar en un futuro.





	1. ¿Traición?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias del capitulo: violencia, lenguaje fuerte, violación, m-preg. (?)

Kise Ryota a sus 25 años sentía que su vida era perfecta y por lo tanto, era feliz. Era un estimado profesor de artes, estaba comprometido con el amor de su vida con el cual vivía, en unas semanas se casaban y acababa de descubrir que estaba embarazado.

Dejo a un lado el pincel, se seco la frente y se levanto al ver la hora. Aomine Daiki, su pareja, no tardaría en llegar al departamento y tendría hambre después de un arduo día en la oficina. Ya tenía planeado como seria todo. Cuando Aomine llegara, se sentarían a comer y hablarían sobre como les fue en el día, después en el postre le daría la noticia del embarazo y tendrían sexo como premio, del bueno que no le dejaba caminar tranquilamente al día siguiente.

Sacudió la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa, se quito su mandil con que el pintaba, se lavo muy bien las manos y se coloco el mandil de cocina para poner manos a la obra.

Su vida había mejorado en muchos aspectos desde que Aomine había aparecido. Había quedado huérfano desde muy pequeño, nunca supieron que era su padre y su madre había huido al tener él tres años. Su abuela materna fue quien lo crio sin ayuda de nadie y había sido feliz a su lado y de Kasamatsu  
Yukio, un vecino dos años mayor que él que era mas que su mejor amigo, un hermano mayor, uno que siempre deseo.

Sin embargo nada es para siempre y Kise a sus 10 años lo supo. Su abuela había ido a dormir y nunca más volvió a despertar. Su única familia que le quedaba era una sobrina de su abuela quien tenia un hijo de su edad y sin más familia que pudiera hacerse cargo de el, se fue a vivir a con ellos pero siguió en contacto con Kasamatsu y siguieron siendo amigos. Esa época para Kise era oscura, una que no le gustaba recordar. No había sido fácil su vida en esa casa y su peor pesadilla se reducía en un nombre, Haizaki Shougo. Sus únicas alegrías habían sido refugiarse en el basket y Yukio, hasta que lo conoció a el.

A sus 15 años ya trabajaba después de la escuela como modelo de cuerpo, no de cara, quería cuidar su vida privada, quería juntar dinero para irse de ese lugar e independizarse. Después de graduarse de la misma secundaria, Kaijo, que Kasamatsu entro en la preparatoria Teiko gracias a una beca y ahí fue donde lo conoció, a Aomine Daiki. Ya lo había visto antes jugar, incluso tuvo el honor de jugar con el en una ocasión y era fantástico.

No iban juntos en el salón, le toco con Momoi, la amiga inseparable de Aomine pero si en el club de basket. Todo en Aomine era impresionante y su físico también. Alto (unos cm más que el), delgado pero musculoso, cabello azul oscuro igual que sus penetrantes e intensos ojos, piel morena o como Aomine decía, color canela pasión y muy guapo.

Kise desde que había descubierto que era doncel, se había inclinado hacia la homosexualidad y aunque ya había conocidos chicos de los cuales se había sentido atraído, no se comparaba en nada con lo que Aomine lo hacia sentir. Movido por esa fuerte atracción comenzó a seguirlo, retándolo a jugar one vs one y a molestarlo primero como amigo y esa admiración, ese sentimiento cambio convirtiéndose en amor.

A sus 16 años se enamoro de el a pesar de que era un egocéntrico, egoísta, perezoso, frio y hasta cruel. Kasamatsu había sido de gran ayuda para el y lo motivo a declararse pero jamás imagino que Aomine hubiera dado el primer paso.

Había ocurrido un lunes después del entrenamiento, solo se quedaron ellos dos, después de que Kuroko le hubiera dicho algo a Aomine, ya que se quedaron jugando un one vs one. Kise había notado un poco extraño al moreno e imagino que seria algo relacionado a Kuroko. Kise sentía que existía algo entre ellos dos aunque lo negaran y eso le dolía. Kise estaba descansando en el piso cuando escucho su voz:

-Creo que me gustas, así que a partir de hoy el único que puede salir contigo, soy yo

No había sido nada romántico pero había sido suficiente para el. Así iniciaron su relación. En un principio noto rara a Momoi pero no le tomo importancia y Kuroko los felicito genuinamente. Sus amigos y compañeros de basket eran los únicos que sabían de su relación. Kise convivio con los amigos de Aomine que eran sus excompañeros de Too y Aomine con los suyos, Kasamatsu y los de Kaijo.

Meses después se emancipo y se fue a vivir a un pequeño departamento con Kasamatsu. Aomine en un principio se había enojado y puesto celoso pero al final acepto por la hermandad que tenían, no existía nada más, al menos de parte de Kise. Tiempo después, casi terminando su primer año en Teiko, Aomine lo presento a sus padres como su pareja y la bomba exploto.

Sus padres no aceptaron su relación y no porque fueran hombres sino por la situación de Kise, en pocas palabras por huérfano y pobre. Fue un golpe bajo para el pero no se derrumbo, lucho para ser aceptado por los padres de su novio ya que a la hermana menor de Aomine le había agradado y se llevaban bien.

Comenzó a modelar completamente para solventar sus gastos y empezó a ganar fama pero aun así seguían sin aceptar su relación sobre todo la sra. Aomine pero ya no lo trataba tan mal como antes y lograba hablar con el con un tono neutral y sin hacer ningún gesto grosero.

Kise entendía. Ellos querían que Daiki se casara con alguien de su condición social como Momoi o Kuroko para fortalecer vínculos en el trabajo.

Saliendo de la preparatoria, se fueron a vivir juntos a un departamento más grande que quedaba cerca de la universidad. Aomine ingreso a Administración de empresas aunque Kise sabia que el quería ser policía o seguir su carrera como basquetbolista profesional pero era su deber como primogénito seguir en el negocio familiar y Kise estudio artes con una beca.

Gracias a Kasamatsu conoció a un gran amigo, Takao Kazunari quien se había mudado después de un amor no correspondido y estuvieron juntos ya que estudiaba música en su misma facultad. Takao se volvió su confidente y compañero de locuras, se volvieron inseparables y al graduarse de la universidad, Takao regreso a su ciudad pero siguieron manteniendo contacto.

Comenzó a dar clases en una secundaria y Aomine comenzó a trabajar en los negocios familiares. Una de sus alumnas era Yuuka, la hermana de Aomine y un día se origino un pequeño incendio en la cafetería donde quedaron atrapados varios alumnos incluidos ella. Kise en un intento por querer rescatarlos mientras llegaran los bomberos, salió herido y fue llevado al hospital.

Cuando Aomine se entero de lo ocurrido, llego todo alterado al hospital y lo abrazo con fuerza. Kise se sorprendió cuando Aomine dejo aun lado su indiferencia para expresar lo que sintió. Días después Daiki le pidió matrimonio y se fueron a vivir a una casa para formar su familia. Desde entonces Kise vivía en las nubes.

Kise suspiro y miro la hora. Ya era tarde y Aomine no llegaba, lo cual era extraño ya que si salía tarde de trabajo o salía con sus compañeros le llamaba antes para avisarle y no preocuparlo. Tomo su celular e intento llamarle pero nada, arrugo el rostro. Se sentó en el sillón mas cercano a la puerta, la comida ya estaba fría y ya había anochecido, miro por la ventana apretando con fuerza su celular.

¿Y si le había pasado un accidente? "¡No!", pensó aterrado. No quería tener pensamientos negativos pero el miedo lo tenia nervioso además si fuera así, ya se hubieran comunicado con el. Volvió a llamarle y mandarle mensajes ya que seguía mandándolo al buzón. Estuvo tentado a llamarle a Kuroko o a Momoi pero ¿y si estaba exagerando? Posiblemente estaba en el trabajo, su celular no tenia batería o estaba manejando y por eso no contestaba.

Respiro hondo y mejor le llamo a Kasamatsu para distraerse, era el único que sabia de su embarazo y sus planes de hoy. Hablar con el siempre lo tranquilizaba. Platico con su amigo por unos minutos y cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, sonrió. Aomine ya había llegado.

-¡Mo! Luego te cuento como me fue-ssu. ¡Adiós Yukiocchi!

Colgó y giro sin borrar la sonrisa.

-¡Aomin...!

Se callo abruptamente ante la imagen de Aomine frente a sus ojos. ¿Se había quedado dormido? Porque simplemente esto no podía ser verdad. Jamás, durante sus años conociéndolo había visto a Daiki en ese estado ni siquiera de joven, borracho y con la ropa toda arrugada y mal puesta. No podía ser real.

Parpadeo varias veces seguidas para salir de su estupor y miles de ideas nada buenas llegaron a su mente explicando su estado pero eso tampoco podía ser verdad, Aomine jamás le haría eso. Se acerco un poco.

-¿Aominecchi? ¿Por qué estas en ese estado?

A unos cm de colocar su mano sobre un hombro de Aomine, este la aparto de un manotazo y aventó sus cosas al piso para quitarse el saco. Kise estaba sorprendido por su reacción.

-¿Todavía preguntas porque estoy así? ¿No es obvio?- Aomine rio sarcástico-Rubio tenias que ser

Kise sintió miedo de que lo que pensaba fuera verdad. Trago saliva y se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Saliste con tus compañeros?-pregunto temeroso

Kise se encogió cuando Aomine rio de una manera extraña que le mando escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. "No, algo no esta bien". Lo sentía, lo presentía. Aomine no era el mismo.

-Kise, Kise, ¿realmente eres idiota o te haces? ¿No me ves? ¿No hueles? ¡Apesto a sexo! ¡A mujer!

Kise sacudió la cabeza en shock. No, estaba dormido y era una pesadilla.

-¡NO! ¡No, no, no!-exclamo Kise con lagrimas en los ojos-¡Tu no me engañarías! ¡No es verdad! ¡No mientas Aomine! No es cierto, ¿verdad? Es solo una de tus bromas crueles, ¿cierto?

De pronto la distancia entre ellos se corto cuando Aomine lo tomo del cuello de su camisa para que lo mirara a la cara. Kise sintió miedo ante la expresión y los ojos del más alto.

-Huele bien Kise, ¿sigues creyendo que es una broma?

Las fosas nasales de Kise fueron invadidas por perfume de mujer y pudo notar marcas rojizas en la piel morena de Aomine que solo podían significar una cosa, chupetes, marcas de una mujer. Un sollozo escapo de sus labios y lo empujo con fuerza para alejarlo. Sacudió la cabeza salvajemente mientras sentía las lágrimas.

-¡No Aominecchi! Por favor no, es solo una pesadilla, pronto despertare. Aominecchi jamás haría eso, el nunca me engañaría, el no...

Y de un golpe en la cara, Kise fue derribado. Kise temblando noto como sangre de su labio caía al piso. Si antes estaba sorprendido por todo, ahora estaba estupefacto, en shock. ¿Aomine lo había golpeado?

-¡¿Yo no puedo hacerlo y tu si?! ¡¿Tu si puedes revolcarte con quien sea, andar de puta?! ¡¿Estar abriendo las piernas?! ¡Oh no Kise! ¿Qué? ¿Creíste que jamás lo descubriría bastardo? ¡No soy estúpido como crees! Dices amarme cuando te acuestas con quien te de la gana, ¿con cuantos me has engañado? ¿dos, cinco, mil?-rio y fingió su voz- Aominecchi, con cuidado que soy virgen. ¿Virgen? ¡Ja! ¡Puras mentiras! ¡Solo te burlabas de mi! Momoi tenia razón, ¿Por qué no lo mire? ¿Quién fue el primero? ¿Kasamatsu, Haizaki?

Kise lo miro con los ojos abiertos a no más poder. ¿Qué le estaba diciendo? ¿Qué el lo había engañado? Kise intento levantarse pero el golpe lo había desorientado.

-¡No, yo nunca te e engañado! ¡As sido el único en mi vida!

Aomine lo volvió a tomar del cuello para alzarlo y lo estampo contra la pared y golpeo cerca de su rostro.

-¡Cállate! ¡Solo dices puras mentiras! Mi madre y Satsuki tenían razón, nunca debí a verme fijado en ti. Tú, tú solo me usabas, tú solo querías mi dinero, mi físico, mi fama... tú nunca me amaste

Kise sentía que su corazón se desgarraba con cada palabra que salía de los labios de Aomine. ¿Por qué no confiaba en el? ¿Por qué que estaba dudando de su amor? ¿Momoi que había dicho? Las lágrimas ya escurrían por su rostro. Intento levantar las manos para tomar el rostro de Aomine pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba asustado de moverse y que se exaltara más con el, Aomine podía a llegar hacer violento.

-Aominecchi, ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Yo jamás te e engañado y nunca lo haría! Quiero a Yukiocchi pero nunca como a ti, yo so...

Un golpe en el estomago lo hizo doblarse y soltar todo el oxigeno de sus pulmones, sus ojos los abrió como plato y el miedo lo invadió por completo. "No", tenia miedo por su bebe. Deseo con fuerza que el golpe no lo haya lastimado. Levanto la cabeza para mirarlo asustado.

Aomine tenía expresión vacía pero sus ojos resplandecían con furia.

-¡Te voy a mostrar que soy mas hombre que cualquier otro!

El primer impulso de Kise al entender a lo que se refería fue levantarse para correr pero tan solo había dado unos pasos cuando Aomine lo retuvo y lo cargo hasta la habitación. Aomine lo aventó a la cama y cuando se coloco encima de el, forcejo para zafarse.

-¡No, Aomine, por favor detente! ¡Así no, por favor! ¡No lo hagas, estoy...!

Un nuevo golpe en el rostro lo callo y sollozo cuando Aomine le jalo en cabello y le mordió el cuello con fuerza hasta sacarle sangre.

-¡Cállate puta!

Kise miro horrorizado como Aomine le arrancaba la ropa después de amarrarle las manos. ¡Esto no podía ser verdad!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kise seguía sollozando, encogido en su cama, sintiendo como cada parte de su cuerpo dolía a niveles que antes no había imaginado nuca. No solo era dolor físico, era dolor emocional y psicológico, desde adentro.

Aomine había abusado de el.

Un alarido salió de sus labios al querer tapar con las sabanas su cuerpo desnudo, con marcas y sangre. Sintió como el semen de Aomine y sangre escurría entre sus muslos.

Aomine no había parado por más que el se lo pedía y le había tapado la boca. El sexo jamás había dolido tanto como esa vez pero eso no había sido sexo, había sido una violación. Lo había golpeado y Kise sentía miedo de haber perdido a su hijo, no quería pensar en eso pero era imposible. Sentía el corazón roto.

Se encogió aun más al escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerró los ojos.

-¡Vístete! ¡Quiero que te largues, nunca más quiero volver a ver tu cara! Tomas tus cosas y te largas, ya. Vete con tu amante Kasamatsu o con el que quieras

Kise solo soltó un jadeo y grito al sentir como Aomine lo levantaba.

-¿No oíste? ¡Que tomes tus cosas y te largues! ¡Tienes 20 minutos o sino te vas sin nada!

Kise sintiendo dolor con cada movimiento que hacia, tomo la ropa que Aomine aventó a la cama y se vistió. Kise seguía sin poder asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido, su mente no podía hacerlo. Las lagrimas le nublaron la vista pero tomo una maleta y guardo lo primero que encontrara, lo primero había sido todo lo que le recordara a su abuela.

Al sentir la presencia de Aomine, se movió lo mas rápido que su cuerpo se lo permitía. Noto de reojo que Aomine había aventado algo a la cama pero no le tomo importancia.

-Ahí esta el dinero, después de todo eso era lo que querías. Cuando regrese, no te quiero encontrar aquí

Volteo encontrándose en la cama varios fajos de dinero y espero unos minutos hasta que escucho el carro de Aomine alejarse, se dejo caer de rodillas.

Si esto era un sueño, una pesadilla...

¿Por qué no despertaba?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No puedo creer que haya escrito esto! Y me dolió porque me encanta el AoKise y ah!! Pero las cosas tienen que hacer así para hacer el KagaKise, creo que hasta ahorita es lo mas cruel que he escrito.
> 
> Si quieren uno, ya saben, por Facebook o inbox en wattpad.
> 
> Gracias por leerme, es lindo saber que gusta lo que hago. Gracias y espero, de verdad deseo, que me sigan en el resto de la historia.


	2. No fue un sueño

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kise al principio tiene el cabello más largo que puede llegar agarrárselo en una cola y mide 1.84, solo le quite unos cm.

Kise no supo como llego ahí, tan solo cuando dejo de caminar, se dio cuenta de que estaba en el cementerio, enfrente de la tumba de su abuela. No había parado de llorar en ningún instante y se sentía agotado y adolorido.

Aun no podía creer lo que había pasado, lo que Aomine le había hecho y dicho. ¿No había sido una pesadilla? Pero el dolor físico era un prueba de que no era así, realmente había ocurrido por mas que lo negara. No fue un sueño. Sin embargo desearía que no hubiera sido real, quería despertar de ese sueño y ya porque no era nada absolutamente agradable.

No soporto más sus piernas y cayo de rodillas ya que alcanzo a poner las manos para no caer de cara. Tenia que ir a un hospital a revisarse, asegurarse que su hijo estaba vivo.

Su hijo.

Aomine ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de decirle que estaba encinta pero ya no tenia caso, el tenia la idea de que lo había engañado y Kise estaba seguro que si iba con el a decirle, le gritaría que ese hijo no era suyo sino uno de sus "tantos amantes".

Sollozo y llevo las manos al rostro.

-Nana, te necesito. ¡¿Por qué no estas conmigo?!

Lloro, lloro hasta terminarse las energías y se quedo así sintiendo los primeros rayos de luz abrirse paso entre la oscuridad. Ya estaba amaneciendo. Cuando calculo que eran las 7 de la mañana, busco entre sus cosas un gorro y unos lentes para ocultar lo más posibles sus golpes. Camino con dificultad jalando todas sus cosas.

Pero ya no podía más. Estaba herido y terriblemente cansado. Lo único que quería era ir a un hospital por su bebe, jamás se perdonaría, menos a Aomine, si algo le pasara. Una parte de el quería ir a pedir ayuda a Kasamatsu o alguno de sus amigos aunque solo fueran por unos días que le dieran asilo pero sabia que eso solo empeoraría las cosas, en palabras resumidas, estaba solo...otra vez.

Sus ojos se cerraron y sus piernas volvieron a flaquear. ¿Por qué el hospital estaba tan retirado del cementerio? ¿Por qué no había ido antes al hospital? Su hijo podía correr peligro...

Aunque pensándolo mejor, tampoco podía ir a un hospital de la ciudad y menos acudir a las autoridades, la madre de Aomine era doctora y si se enteraba del embarazo, su bebe corría aun más peligro y los amigos de Aomine eran policías, no le creerían y estarían a favor de Aomine. En pocas palabras, tenia a todo mundo en su contra. ¡¿Qué es lo que debía de hacer?! ¡¿A dónde debería de ir?!

De entre la maleta busco su dinero. El dinero que Aomine le había aventado había prometido no usarlo jamás, ese dinero estaba sucio y lleno de odio y rencor, no le pertenecía y cuando tuviera la oportunidad (que una parte de el no deseaba) se lo regresaría y que mejor se lo diera a la puta con quien el lo engaño o incluso el dinero se lo daría a su hijo, cuando estuviera mas grande y comprendiera la situación.

Se arreglo lo mejor posible para verse presentable y entro a una farmacia para comprar pastillas para el dolor, gasas y alcohol, tenia que curarse el mismo, y maquillaje. Con paso aun lento, por miedo a lastimarse y al bebe, llego a la estación de autobuses y entro al baño donde se curo las heridas más visibles y se cambio por ropa limpia y cómoda. No quería ver el daño que Aomine le había hecho a su cuerpo, si durante muchos años el había creído que Haizaki había sido lo peor, estaba equivocado.

Jamás se compararía con el daño físico, psicológico y emocional que Aomine le había provocado, le había roto, destruido por completo su corazón, el alma.

Miro su rostro en el espejo y un jadeo escapo de sus labios. Tenía el ojo derecho hinchado, el labio inferior roto, la mejilla izquierda algo inflada y morada. Realmente se miraba mal. Saco el maquillaje y se pinto para ocultar los golpes lo mejor posible. Se coloco los lentes y el gorro del suéter y compro un boleto, no le importaba a donde. Lo único que quería era irse lejos de Tokio, lejos de Aomine, lejos del dolor.

Pero, ¿dónde van los corazones rotos?

Paso la mayor parte del día entre autobús y autobús hasta que no pudo más y bajo. No estaba seguro a donde llego pero un hambre y cansancio atroz lo carcomió y ya no pudo continuar más. Busco un hotel donde pudiera alojarse pero primero entro a un Maji Burger, el primer local de comida que encontró y se sentó en una mesa después de recibir su orden.

Pidió dos hamburguesas sin queso ni cebolla, una soda mediana sin hielo y unas papas fritas chicas. Sin embargo, a pesar de su hambre, no sentía ganas de comer, sentía que si comía algo lo regresaría pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Llevaba muchas horas sin probar algún bocado y eso solo le haría mas daño a su bebe y a el.

Respiro hondo y dio el primer mordisco a la hamburguesa. Cerro los ojos al sentir nauseas pero las contuvo y mastico la comida antes de tragarla. Tomo un sorbo de soda y se dio cuenta de la sed que tenia al tomarse casi la mitad. Suspiro y continúo comiendo.

Un escalofrió le atravesó el cuerpo al sentir una intensa mirada encima de el y levanto la mirada encontrándose con unos penetrantes ojos color rojo oscuro. Kise sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y bajo la mirada concentrándose en su comida. ¿Por qué lo miraba? ¿Se dio cuenta de su estado? Porque Kise había notado preocupación en esos ojos o solo se estaba confundiendo.

Se termino su primera hamburguesa y el sueño se estaba apoderando cada vez más de el pero aun no podía ceder, tenia que terminar de comer y luego buscar un hotel en donde poder descansar. Kise se acomodo los lentes oscuros y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para que su cabello le ocultara más el rostro y levanto la mirada para ver al dueño de esos ojos rojos.

Eran de un hombre joven, posiblemente de su edad o un par de años más. Alto y musculoso, con un aura intimidante e intensa, de esas que dejan huella. Su piel era de un tono bronceado que resaltaba su cabello color carmesí con las raíces oscuras, con unos rebeldes cabellos sobre la cara. Sus ojos del mismo color que su cabello, eran de la misma intensidad de su aura y estaban debajo de unas graciosas cejas, espesas, oscuras y divididas en dos en las puntas. El hombre, había que estar ciego para decir lo contrario, era muy apuesto, atractivo y con ese físico tan impresionante, era un hombre sexy...

Kise sacudió la cabeza para despejar la mente de esos últimos pensamientos, no estaba en una buena situación para estar pensando en eso. Pero por el brusco movimiento, las nauseas regresaron pero con mas intensidad. Kise se levanto de un salto tapándose la boca con ambas manos, le hecho una rápida mirada al lugar y al ver en donde se encontraba el baño, corrió hacia el y se metió a un cubículo donde se arrodillo para dejar salir todo.

Vomito con fuerza y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas, el gorro y los lentes habían caído aun lado. Kise sentía que su garganta se desgarraba con cada arcada que hacia y el cabello que le caía sobre el rostro, le molestaba. Cerró los ojos, se inclino más y se acomodo mejor para no mancharse la ropa.

De pronto, sintió una mano que le palmeaba suavemente la espalda ayudándole a expulsar todo y otra mano apartándole el cabello del rostro. Kise no se asusto, más bien se sintió tranquilo y agradeció el gesto del desconocido.

-Ya, ya, con cuidado. ¿Quieres que llame a un doctor?

Era una voz masculina, grave y ronca pero seductora. Kise sintió sus mejillas tornarse de un color rosado por sus pensamientos pero como aun seguía vomitando, solo hizo un gesto negativo con la mano. Aun le aterraba ir a un doctor y supieran de su estado.

-De acuerdo, te traeré un vaso con agua, ¿necesitas algo más?

Kise, acepto el papel que el hombre le extendió y sin abrir los ojos, se limpio la boca y la comisura de los labios.

-No, gracias-su voz sonó débil y rasposa

El hombre se levanto y se fue por el vaso de agua, Kise volvió a inclinarse sobre el escusado y de nuevo volvió a vomitar. Unos minutos después el hombre regreso y cuando Kise dejo de vomitar, se quedo sentado en el piso para calmarse y al abrir los ojos, se volvió a encontrarse con esos ojos rojos que lo observaban con preocupación. Kise trago saliva y tomo el vaso que el pelirrojo le extendió y tomo toda el agua.

El pelirrojo le extendió una mano y Ryota acepto la ayuda, se acomodo la ropa y se acerco al lavabo para enjuagarse la boca pero al sentir todavía esa mirada sobre el, levanto la mirada encontrándose nuevamente con esos ojos a través del espejo y fue cuando Kise advirtió que los golpes de su rostro eran visibles y eso era lo que atraía la atención del pelirrojo.

Kise entro en pánico y se cubrió con una mano el rostro, fue por sus lentes y el gorro colocándoselos y en ningún momento levanto la mirada para evitar mirarlo, por algún motivo tenia miedo de que el pelirrojo lo juzgara. Saco una liga de su pantalón para poder agarrarse el cabello en una cola baja y sonrió a medias.

-Gracias por todo y perdón por las molestias causadas. Permiso-hizo una ligera reverencia

Pero apenas dio unos pasos y al pasar por enfrente del pelirrojo, este lo retuvo suavemente del brazo y lo tomo con cuidado de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos. Kise soltó un jadeo ante la intensidad de esa mirada, era como mirar a los ojos de un tigre salvaje e indomable.

-No dudes en buscar ayuda si vuelve a ocurrir-le dijo acariciando su mejilla golpeada

Kise puso los ojos como plato por la sorpresa pero asintió ligeramente y cuando el pelirrojo lo soltó, salió del baño y regreso a su mesa. Guardo la otra hamburguesa y el resto de papas fritas, regreso a la fila para comprar un postre que se le antojo, tomo sus cosas, miro al pelirrojo haciendo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza quien estaba sentado en su mesa y salió del lugar.

Ahora si tenía que buscar un hotel donde poder descansar, luego pensaría que es lo que iba a hacer. Camino al principio con un buen pasó pero poco a poco se fueron haciendo vacilantes y le fue un poco difícil mantenerse de pie. Su cabeza dolía y sus oídos punzaban.

Al doblar una calle, encontró un hotel y no dudo en registrarse en el. Una vez en la habitación, se dejo caer en la cama algo dura y quedo completamente dormido en ese instante. Despertó en la madrugada, cuando volvió a sentir hambre y se sentó mareado en la cama. En un principio, al abrir los ojos se asusto al ver a su alrededor, al no encontrarse en su cuarto, en su cama, al lado de su novio y luego le cayo encima la cruel realidad.

No fue un sueño.

Realmente había pasado eso. Aomine le había hecho eso, le había culpado de serle infiel, le había herido con crueles palabras, lo había golpeado físicamente, había abusado sexualmente de el y lo había corrido de la casa de ambos y estando embarazado.

Kise se abrazo buscando calor y rompió en llanto, sintiendo nuevamente el dolor de su corazón roto. ¿Qué es lo que iba hacer ahora? Estaba solo, encinta y en otra ciudad donde no conocía nada ni nadie.

No podía pensar en nada, su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos y todos por lo que paso el día anterior, repitiendo una y otra vez lo sucedido.

Kise no quería aceptar, por muy real que haya sido, lo que paso. Una parte de el se negaba aceptarlo, Aomine no le haría algo así jamás, se amaban y nunca lo lastimaría. Si no lo había hecho antes, ¿por qué ahora si que en unas semanas se casaban? Nada tenia sentido.

Quería regresar a Tokio, a Aomine y suplicarle que lo escuchara. Rogarle porque le creyera, hacer hasta lo imposible para que creyera en su palabra. Llorarle hasta el cansancio, mostrarle que estaba equivocado, que lo que su madre y Momoi le habían dicho no era verdad. Decirle de su hijo, de que su amor había hecho fruto y crecía en su interior.

Sollozo con más fuerza y escondió su rostro en la almohada haciéndose bolita. Sin embargo Kise era consiente de la situación en la que se encontraba porque aunque por más que intentara negarlo, esa era la verdad. Su cruel y triste verdad.

Estaba solo...no, tenia un bebe en camino y tenia que ser fuerte por el. Sus manos se movieron a su vientre y acaricio con suavidad y cariño. El iba a sacar adelante a su hijo, así que ya no iba a llorar.

Respiro hondo, se limpio el rostro y se sentó en la cama. Busco la comida que había guardado y se lo comió todo pero aun tenia hambre y mucha sed. Se levantó de la cama pero sus piernas flaquearon y toda la habitación dio vueltas. Aun se sentía débil. Se llevo una mano a la frente y cerro los ojos.

Cuando el vértigo paro, se levanto de la cama para tomar su maleta y ver que era lo que se había traído. No eran muchas cosas pero si las necesarias. Ropa, un par de zapatos (aparte de los que tenia puestos), sus recuerdos más significativos de su abuela, algunos documentos personales y todo su dinero que había ahorrado en los últimos años. No era mucho pero le serviría para buscar algún sitio donde vivir y lo demás seria para su bebe, para todo lo que fuera a necesitar al nacer.

Tenia que también buscar un trabajo, tenía un mes de embarazo y luego no podría, tenía que conseguir más dinero. En su pasado había soportado situaciones difíciles y era fuerte, este momento era uno de ellos y tenia que ser valiente, salir adelante por si mismo para su bebe. Además existían instituciones que apoyaban a donceles y mujeres encinta en situaciones complicada y Kise podría ir en busca de ayuda.

"No dudes en buscar ayuda si vuelve a ocurrir", las palabras del pelirrojo regresaron a su mente y Kise suspiro. Sintió su piel erizarse al recordar a ese hombre. Había sido muy amable al tomarse esas molestias con el, usualmente un desconocido no hacia algo por otro y además su físico no concordaba con esa actitud amable y solidaria, tenia finta de hombre malo y rudo.

-Las apariencias engañan-murmuro y soltó una risa seca

Kise suspiro y se levanto de la cama. Entro al pequeño baño para darse una ducha rápida y revisar su cuerpo. Su piel era clara y fácil de dejar marcas por lo que no le sorprendió descubrir moretones por su cuerpo, se mordió el labio inferior y dio respiraciones profundas para no volver a llorar. Se toco con suavidad el vientre pero al no sentir dolor supuso que su hijo estaba bien.

Sintió una lagrima recorrer por su mejilla cuando metió un dedo en su ano. Le dolía y al sacarlo, lo vio manchado de semen y sangre. Estaba desgarrado de ahí, Aomine realmente lo había lastimado. Se mordió con más fuerza el labio mientras se limpiaba y curaba.

Una vez cambiado y maquillado, tomo dinero y salió a la tienda mas cerca que el gerente del hotel le dijo. Levanto la mirada al cielo y sonrió un poco. Llego a la tienda y compro comida, agua y el periódico. De regreso a su habitación, comió y abrió el periódico en la sección de Clasificados. Tenia que buscar un lugar donde vivir. Encontró varias opciones aceptables para su situación, cuando se sintiera un poco mejor iría a investigar mas, lo único que quería hacer por ahora era descansar.

El periódico cayo y cuando lo recogió para abrirlo, se detuvo al mirar lo que venia en la portada como nota principal de espectáculos.

"Aomine Daiki y Momoi Satsuki, ¿en una relación?"

Y debajo de las letras una foto de Aomine y Momoi saliendo de un hotel donde era claro lo que habían hecho. La foto era real, no había duda alguna.

Kise se quedo estupefacto con la mitad del cuerpo afuera de la cama sin poder creer lo que sus ojos observaban. Simplemente no podía asimilarlo. "¿Con Momoi? ¡¿Me engañaba con Momoi?!". De todas las jodidas mujeres del estúpido planeta tenia que revolcarse con Momoi. "¿Qué no era su mejor amiga? ¿Qué no solo se miraban como hermanos?"

Ryota solo sintió impotencia al ver como nuevas lágrimas salían de sus ojos hasta caer sobre el periódico. ¿Por qué? El no lo entendía. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho mal para merecer todo eso? ¿Acaso el no era suficiente? ¿Desde cuando pasaba eso? Quería ir a buscar a Aomine y a Momoi y buscar las respuestas de esas y muchas otras preguntas que su mente no dejaba de pensar.

¿Dónde iban los corazones rotos?

A ningún lado, estos desaparecían a los días por el dolor y Kise tuvo que experimentarlo para conocer la respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me odien!! Las cosas deben ser asi por el momento, todo pasa por algún motivo. Kise y Takao son mis personajes favoritos y me duele hacerlos sufrir, no es tan fácil hacer esto pero ténganme un poco de confianza, vale?
> 
> Gracias a todos por darse el tiempo de pasar por aquí, por leer y dejar algún comentario, es lindo y me alegra el momento. El titulo del fic efectivamente es el nombre de una canción de One direcion, jeje. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FCS-AcTQiKQ
> 
> Gracias por leer. Por favor, comenten (y voten) y pasen por mis otras historias, es mi único salario.
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	3. De dorado a negro

Kise no podía mover el cuerpo por más que lo intentara, todo a su alrededor era obscuridad que no podía ver ni siquiera sus propias manos hasta que de pronto una fuerte luz ilumino todo el lugar y Kise tuvo que taparse los ojos para no lastimarse la vista. Al abrirlos se dio cuenta que estaba en un gimnasio y el lo reconoció. Estaba en Teikon.

Fue entonces que lo entendió, era un sueño.

Vestía con sus típicas camisas más grandes y short con tenis. Una pelota de basket ya hacia en sus pies. Escucho voces, sonidos amortiguados en los vestidores. Usualmente el gimnasio estaba solo cuando terminaban las prácticas sin contarlo a el ya que a veces se quedaba a practicas mas. Su curiosidad aumento al escuchar algo parecido a un gemido así que se acerco con recelo. Reconoció una voz, era la de Aomine. Aunque habían pasado varios años desde que se habían graduado de la preparatoria, su voz no había cambiado nada. Son una sonrisa divertida, entreabrió las puertas para asustar a su novio cuando lo que vio, lo dejo estupefacto.

Eran Aomine y Momoi en poca ropa y era obvio lo que hacían. Estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales a pesar de que Aomine era su pareja. Kise soltó un jadeo y fue cuando ellos lo miraron pero en vez de apartarse, siguieron en eso y le sonrieron de manera tan horrible que le estrujo el corazón al rubio doncel.

-¿Te gusta lo que vez Kise?-inquirió Aomine en tono burlón

Kise quiso huir de ahí pero sus piernas fallaron y cayó de rodillas sin poder quitar la mirada de esa horrible escena que presenciaba. De pronto sintió como todo a su alrededor volvió a oscurecerse y de pronto se encontró afuera de una enorme casa tradicional japonesa, la puerta estaba abierta y entro. Lo primero que miro fueron fotos y esas destruyeron aun mas su corazón.

Eran de Momoi y Aomine como pareja, de su boda y con sus hijos. La familia de Aomine, una donde el no estaba incluido. Escucho risas y se acerco para ver que eran. En el comedor estaba Aomine sonriendo, con esas sonrisas que enamoraban a Kise, al mirar a un niño y una niña quienes ayudaban a poner la mesa. Una Momoi embarazada salió de la cocina para acercarse al moreno y Aomine le acaricio con ternura su vientre.

Kise despertó justo en el momento en que Aomine se levanto para besarla. Su respiración y pulso estaba acelerado, su cuerpo empapado en sudor, la ropa que llevaba puesta la tenia pegada al cuerpo como una segunda capa de piel, lagrimas aun fluían de sus hinchados ojos, el cabello pegado al rostro y cuello y el cuerpo temblando.

Sintió frustración, una inmensa ira pero ante todo, dolor, dolor de perder todo lo bueno que había tenido y que ahora había perdido y no por su culpa. El era inocente de todo los reclamos de Aomine, solo era una victima más del destino. Un cruel y despiadado destino.

No sentía fuerzas para nada, se encogió y abrazo sus piernas sobre el pecho. No se cambio de ropa, ni limpio las lagrimas, solo aparto las sabanas y dejo que las lágrimas siguieran hasta quedar otra vez dormido deseando no soñar nada.

Volvió a despertar cuando los rayos del sol dieron directo a su rostro. Estiro suavemente el cuerpo sintiendo como varios de sus huesos tronaron y abrió los ojos. Sonrojo cuando su estomago rugió por comida pero al levantarse, sintió unas fuertes nauseas y correo al baño donde vomito con fuerza y abundantemente.

Kise odiaba la sensación de vomitar, el mal olor y sabor que dejaba pero se sentía feliz del significado de esas nauseas. Un bebe. Suyo solamente.

Cuando el vomito paro, se lavo la boca y el rostro para quitar evidencia de que había llorado. Se dio una rápida ducha y se vistió, maquillo sus moretes mas visibles, tomo dinero y se puso los lentes y el gorro antes de salir, no quería que alguien lo reconociera en la calle. Llego a una cafetería donde desayuno y compro un cappuccino para llevar para recorrer un poco a los alrededores y conocer en donde estaba. Miro un parque algo pequeño y camino hacia haya, compro el periódico del día y se sentó en una banca cerca de los juegos.

Dejo el periódico a un lado y miro a los pocos niños que estaban en los juegos infantiles y sus madres cuidando de ellos. Una suave sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al pensar que en unos años el estaría en la misma situación que esas madres cuando llevara a su hijo al parque y sin ser consciente de sus acciones, llevo sus manos a su vientre para acariciarlo suavemente, como protegiéndolo y cuando el fresco viento agito sus cabello sueltos, se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y sonrió abrazándolo.

Tomo una liga y agarro su cabello en una cola baja cuando el viento se puso algo violento, se volvió a poner su gorro de lana y el del suéter antes de levantarse y partir a la tienda a comprar algo de despensa para unos días y luego ir al hotel.

Al salir de la tienda, choco contra un hombre y sus lentes cayeron al sueño. Por unos segundos entro en pánico porque miraran sus moretones pero recordó que los había ocultado muy bien con el maquillaje. Haber sido modelo le había enseñado muchas cosas realmente necesarias. El hombre con quien choco era unos cm mas alto que el, recogió sus lentes y se los extendió, Kise los tomo y se los puso.

-Lo siento, ¿estás bien?

Kise sonrió ligeramente.

-No, fue mi culpa. Estoy bien y gracias

El hombre le sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, luego lo miro fijamente con escrutinio incomodando a Kise y luego abrió un poco más los ojos sorprendido.

-¡Tu! ¡¿Eres Kise Ryota verdad?! ¿La perfect copy?

Kise puso los ojos en blanco y su respiración se corto. "Oh no, esto no puede ser verdad". Sin embargo logro, no supo como, reaccionar y rio ligeramente al negar con la cabeza.

-No, lo siento, me confundiste de persona. ¿Quién es ese tal Kise que? Nunca había oído de el. Lo siento amigo y perdón por lo de hace rato. Me tengo que ir, adiós

No le dio tiempo a decir nada cuando Kise sonrió, se fue casi corriendo y sin voltear. Cuando avanzo unas calles, se detuvo colocando las manos en las rodillas, suspiro aliviado y limpio el leve sudor de su frente. No podía volver a ocurrir eso, que alguien mas lo reconociera en la calle porque luego podrían ser los medios y entonces si corría mas peligro su bebe. Kise era una persona reconocida por Japón por su imagen, había sido modelo y un basquetbolista prodigio.

Subio a su recamara y se acostó mirando el techo, pensando en muchas cosas. ¿Qué seria de su futuro? ¿Y del de su hijo? Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo e irse del país no era una opción que le agradara mucho, tal vez fuera la más conveniente pero no quería irse de Japón.

Solo había una manera de solucionar eso. Cambiar su imagen. Tomar una identidad.

Comió un poco antes de salir e ir a una peluquería. Durante toda su vida había usado el cabello largo, lo mas corto que lo tuvo fue hasta los hombros y se había sentido orgulloso de el pero ahora miraba, con nostalgia y dolor, como mechones largos de su cabello rubio caían al suelo. Casi sintió lágrimas en sus ojos al verse con el cabello corto con unos mechones en la cara. Con sus manos sacudió su cabello y sonrió a medias, tenia que admitir que con el pelo así me miraba más varonil.

Fue a un local donde le colocaron un aro en la oreja izquierda y compro pintura para el cabello. De nuevo en el hotel, se pinto el pelo de color negro y ventilo la habitación después de vomitar por el olor de la pintura. Espero el tiempo requerido y se lavo el cabello. Una vez que lo seco, suspiro y se miro en un espejo. Se había pintado también las cejas y con el color negro, sus ojos dorados resplandecían más. No se miraba mal, se miraba más masculino pero sabia que no tanto como Aomine o el pelirrojo del Maji Burger, ellos si transmitían testosterona.

-Ja, de dorado a negro. Ay Kise, ¿en que estoy pensando?-rio secamente

Siguió mirándose en el espejo y respiro hondo. Bien, era tiempo de dejar de llorar y lamentarse, tenía que levantarse y seguir adelante, al menos por su hijo. Mañana iniciaría a buscar un departamento y un empleo, y quizá también ir a esa fundación que ayudaba a mujeres y donceles embarazados desamparados y tal vez incluso comunicarse con Kasamatsu, no quería asustar a su amigo.

Se llevo una mano al vientre y miro sus ojos por el espejo.

-Adiós Aominecchi

"Prometo que te olvidare, se feliz con Momoi". Porque el también seria feliz, su abuela no lo había criado para ser débil y continuaría con su vida. Por su hijo. Seria madre y padre para el bebe, no necesitaba de el para sacarlo adelante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de pasar por aquí y comentar, me alegran el día. 
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	4. Cuatro capitulo

Kise resoplo molesto y frunció los labios en una mueca. Esa mañana se había levantado con un buen humor a pesar de las circunstancias que lo llevaron a donde estaba, no había tenido nauseas y había sonreído sin problemas. Había ido a desayunar aun pequeño restaurante y cuando agarro el periódico para buscar empelo y cuartos, lo abrió y la sección de espectáculos apareció primero y el encabezado del día le hizo perder el ánimo.

De nuevo Aomine con otro escándalo.

Se mordió el labio inferior al dudar en leer la noticia y luego frunció el ceño molesto consigo mismo. No podía creerlo, había considerado leer la noticia de Aomine. Si seguía así, pensando en Aomine, jamás lo iba a poder superar aunque con él haya pasado sus mejores años de vida pero los había arruinado de un momento a otro.

Pero era extraño. Aomine jamás había hecho algún escándalo que lo llevara al periódico que no fuera relacionado con algo relacionado al deporte o algo al negocio de su familia, ni siquiera su relación había llamado tanta atención en el periódico aunque Kise siempre intuyo que eso era debido a la señora Aomine.

Kise sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y solto todo el oxigeno que había retenido en sus pulmones. Suspiro, necesitaba despejar su cabeza de pensamientos negativos. Cambio la sección del periódico, marco varias opciones de trabajo y luego miro los cuartos. No conocía muy bien la ciudad pero se podía guiar con el mapa que compro.

Se levanto de su lugar, dejo dinero en la mesa con un pequeño extra como propina para la mesera y salió de la cafetería, fue directo a un departamento cerca del hotel en donde estaba en esos momentos y hablo con la dueña del edificio.

Primera decepción en busca de un hogar.

No podría pagar una renta de ese tamaño, no sin tomar el dinero que prometió no usar para él y aun no tenía un trabajo. Sonrió a la señora y se fue. Se dirigió a otro, donde un joven buscaba compañero para dividir la renta pero tan solo el hombre a abrió, Kise salió corriendo. Ni loco, parecía un violador.

Llamo a las opciones de trabajo para solicitar entrevistas y suspiro cuando se hizo tarde y le entro hambre. Compro comida y regreso al hotel donde vomito durante unos minutos, espero un rato a que se le pasara la sensación y luego comió mirando la televisión.

Se acostó en la cama y al cerrar los ojos, se quedo dormido. Despertó antes de que anocheciera al sentir antojo de comida. Se termino lo que compro, saco uno de sus libros que logro llevarse con él y leyó un poco antes de decidir bañarse y volver a dormir. Al sacar ropa de su maleta, su celular cayó al suelo y Kise lo miro absorto. Lo había apagado por miedo desde que había entrado al tren y aun sentía un poco de miedo.

Una parte de el quería prenderlo y mandarle un mensaje a Kasamatsu para decirle que estaba bien y que no lo buscara, el pelinegro era quien más le preocupaba, era su familia pero el miedo de que alguien lo lastimara, sobre todo a su bebe, lo carcomía del miedo. Pero de alguna manera se tenía que comunicar con Yukio, lo conocía muy bien como para saber de lo que es capaz.

Rodo los ojos, agarro el celular y el cargador para conectarlo, luego se metió a bañar y al salir, prendió su celular. Tenía muchas llamadas perdidas y mensajes en su buzón, casi todos de Kasamatsu. Había otros de Kuroko, de Akashi, de Murasakibara, de su jefe, de Akima un amigo del trabajo, de sus amigos de Kaijo y hasta de Yuuka. Busco el numero de Kasamatsu entre sus contactos y pero cuando iba a llamar, se arrepintió.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Llamarle y decirle todo? ¿Lo pondría en peligro?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y dejo caer el celular al suelo. No sabía qué hacer, necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, que le diera su opinión pero el miedo lo hacía mantenerse aislado.

Tal vez podía comunicarse con Akashi o Kuroko, aunque de las dos opciones la más acertada seria el peliazul de piel blanca ya que después de todo Kuroko era el mejor amigo de Aomine y era el único que podía hacerlo entrar, que razonara.

Se sentó en la cama y se abrazo en posición fetal, sintiendo las lagrimas resbalar por su rostro.

-¡¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer?!

El de verdad no se quería derrumbar, no quería llorar, no quería ser débil pero las cosas no eran fáciles, sobrepasaban sus límites y realmente le dolía. ¿Pero qué le dolía si Aomine había destruido su corazón, todo de él?

Se llevo las manos al vientre donde acaricio con la mayor suavidad que pudo. Pero ante tanta oscuridad y dolor, había una pequeña esperanza, algo porque seguir adelante. Su pequeño bebe o pequeña bebe. Tenía que hacer un mejor trabajo.

Tal vez lo mejor era esperar un poco mas y luego contactar con Kuroko y Yukio y contarles la verdad, todo desde su perspectiva porque Ryota podía asegurar que con estos días de desaparecido, sus amigos habían preguntado por el a Aomine y este les había dicho una mentira para sacárselos de encima.

Se limpio el rostro y rio divertido cuando su bebe reclamo comida. Necesitaba ir de nuevo a la tienda, no tenía ya nada de comer en su habitación. Fue al baño para lavarse el rostro, se vistió correctamente, tomo sus cosas y salió del hotel.

La noche era algo fría y Kise se encogió en busca de calor. Entro a la cafetería por un cappuccino de moka y un brownie. Gimió ante el delicioso sabor del chocolate y cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo mejor. Camino hacia al parque y se sentó en una de las banca de las canchas de basket para mirar a unos adultos, quizá unos años más grandes que él, jugar un partido.

Kise tenía que admitir que eran buenos pero no se podían comparar a todos sus amigos y compañeros cuando él fue un jugador de basket en su adolescencia pero era entretenido mirarlos a ellos jugar, parecían realmente disfrutarlo. Sin evitarlo, su mente viajo a la época de Teikon, a los partidos al lado de Kuroko, Akashi, Murasakibara y Aomine, ellos cinco como un equipo, uno donde Momoi era una fantástica manager.

¿Por qué las cosas no pueden volver hacer como antes? ¿Por qué no puede cambiar el pasado? Para no tomar las mismas decisiones, para evitar tanto dolor.

Kise sabia que nunca iba a poder perdonar lo que Aomine le había dicho pero aprendería a vivir con ello, una cicatriz permanente con la cual cargar. Y a pesar de todo el dolor y enojo que sentía hacia Aomine, Kise no podía odiarlo, no como le gustaría y si su bebe en un futuro quería conocerlo, lo dejaría, no le hablaría mal de su otro papá aunque una parte de el quería que su hijo o hija preguntara por el.

-Oye, ¿quieres jugar? Nos falta uno

Kise levanto abruptamente la cabeza al escuchar la voz muy cerca y miro que los que jugaban lo miraban, uno de ojos oscuros le había hablado. Sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Oh, lo siento pero no puedo! Estoy lastimado

El hombre hizo una mueca decepcionado y se encogió de hombros.

-Ni modo, para la otra

Kise le sonrió avergonzado. Realmente sentía ganas de jugar pero con los golpes que tenia por el cuerpo no seria buena idea. Sabia por amigas que durante el embarazo era bueno hacer ejercicio pero en esos momentos quería evitar hacer cosas riesgosas que pongan en juego la vida de su hijo.

Mañana definitivamente tenía que ir a la fundación para pedir asesorías, ayuda de que hacer porque se sentía perdido y necesitaba un consejo. También tenia que ir a una entrevista de trabajo a las doce en un restaurante como mesero, algo es algo.

Tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que cuando menos cuenta se dio los que jugaban basket ya se habían ido y ya era más noche, estaba haciendo más frio. Se cerró el suéter y se levanto para irse. Avanzo a paso rápido, no quería ninguna sorpresita pero parecía que el destino quería seguir haciéndole daño.

Sintió que alguien lo miraba pero por miedo siguió avanzando y antes de poder salir del parque, sintió que lo tomaron del brazo y lo arrastraron. Intento forcejar y gritar pero le habían tapado la boca y dos personas lo detenían. Presa del pánico tiro golpes a diestra y siniestra sin embargo lo único que ocasiono fue que a el lo golpearán y se abrazo el vientre para proteger a su bebe.

-Cálmate dulzura o te ira peor. Solo queremos divertirnos un poco-dijo una rasposa voz al oído

"No, otra vez no". Esta vez no lo iba a permitir, no lo iban a lastimar a el ni mucho menos a su bebe. Mordió con fuerza la mano de su boca y lanzo una patada a los bajo del otro.

-¡Ayuda!-grito con todas sus fuerzas

Kise no sabía pelear pero había aprendido unas cosas de Yukio y había aprendido a defenderse de Haizaki, no era débil. Se defendió como pudo y no dejo de pedir ayuda, alguien tenia que venir a ayudarlo. Sintió que lo golpearon en la cara pero no cayo y el lanzo otra patada.

-¡Oigan, déjenlo!

Kise escucho la voz de un hombre gritar pero sintió un golpe en la nuca que le doblo los sentidos y cayo al piso de rodillas al sentir como todo dio vueltas a su alrededor. Miro como el hombre de traje que vino a rescatarlo, logro noquear a sus atacantes y luego sintió que se acerco para ayudarlo a incorporarse pero Kise sabía que de un segundo a otro iba a perder la consciencia.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? ¡Ah, fuck! ¡Te voy a llevar a un hospital!

Kise sacudió la cabeza y se alejo de el por el miedo.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Un hospital no!

Solo dijo esas palabras cuando todo se volvió negro y perdió la consciencia.


	5. Golpes

Un olor a comida lo hizo despertar. "¿Comida?". Pero si Aomine no sabia cocinar más que cereal y un miserable sándwich de puro jamón y el aroma era realmente delicioso. Abrió los ojos y se asusto al reconocer que no era su habitación. "¡¿En donde estoy?!". Al quererse parar, su cuerpo fallo y cayo de nuevo a la cama. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza al marearse y miro a un lado de la cama un balde donde vomito.

Miro el cuarto. Era algo pequeño, solo tenia la cama, un ropero, una silla en una esquina y una televisión. Kise frunció el ceño y se sentó. La ropa que llevaba puesta no era la misma de ayer, el pans y la camiseta eran unas medidas mas grandes que el. Su cuerpo protesto y se reviso. Tenia una pomada en varios moretones a lo largo de su cuerpo y la mano derecha vendada donde uno de sus atacantes le había cortado.

¿En dónde estaba? Era claro que no era un hospital, al menos su salvador había respetado su decisión antes de desmayarse pero lo más importante era saber quien fue el que lo ayudo, Kise no había alcanzado a verlo.

Llevo sus manos al vientre y acaricio, estaba vez había hecho todo para proteger a su bebe, no volvería a cometer el mismo error que con Aomine, ya nadie iba a lastimar a su bebe, el no lo iba a permitir y era una promesa y Ryota jamás rompía una. Sin embargo, su cuerpo dolía horrores y las lágrimas recorrieron por su rostro.

¿Cuándo las cosas por fin mejorarían? ¿Cuánto más tenía que sufrir? ¿Cuánto más tenía que llorar? ¿Por qué la vida era así con él? Definitivamente había sido una mala persona en su vida pasada para que el karma le estuviera golpeando de esa manera.

A sus 6 años Kise había recibido su primer golpe cuando un niño de su salón se enojo con el y cuando Yukio se entero, había regañado a su agresor y durante los siguientes años nunca nadie más le levanto la mano quitando a Yukio pero era la forma de demostrar cariño del pelinegro y Kise sabia que nunca era para lastimarlo. Luego llego Haizaki y aunque Kasamatsu había hecho lo mejor que pudo, hubo golpes de los que simplemente no lo pudo proteger pero había estado con el apoyándolo. La tercera vez fue cuando estuvo en Kaijo, en un partido cuando un chico mayor se quiso sobrepasar con el pero su equipo lo protegió. La cuarta vez en su último juego de la secundaria cuando un jugador del equipo contrario no acepto su derrota y se las quiso cobrar con el por ser el As de Kaijo. La quinta cuando estuvo en Teikon y el capitán del club de soccer lo ataco por según bajarle a su novia (cuando toda la escuela ya sabia que era gay) pero Murasakibara y Akashi lo habían salvado. La sexta vez por querer proteger a Kuroko pero terminaron ambos siendo salvados por Aomine. La séptima vez una chica lo abofeteó por rechazarla. La octava vez fue la madre de Daiki cuando este lo presento como su novio. La novena, la que mas daño le había ocasionado y no solo físicamente, había sido con Aomine, hacia unos días. La decima y ultima por el momento, y esperaba que no volviera a ocurrir, fue lo que llevo a ese lugar, lo de anoche.

Pero el iba a ser fuerte, tenia, debía de serlo.

Se limpio el rostro cuando escucho una voz masculino fuera de la habitación, al parecer hablaba por teléfono y por algunas palabras que lograba entender, hablaban en ingles. La curiosidad le gano y armándose de fuerza, logro levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta. Frunció el ceño y mordiéndose el labio, se atrevió a abrir la puerta y salió. Camino hacia donde se escuchaba la voz y miro que se encontraba en un departamento, no era muy grande y en la cocina, un hombre hablaba por celular mientras buscaba algo en el refrigerador.

En la mesa había comida servida y a Ryota se le hizo agua la boca, tenía un hambre atroz y sentía que era capaz de comerse todo. Y sin ser consciente de sus acciones, se fue acercando a la mesa y tomo un poco con las manos.

-Oh, ya estas despierto. Mejor siéntate para comer

Kise levanto la mirada y sonrojo violentamente. Su salvador estaba a un metro de él y le sonreía divertido. Era tal vez de su edad, de su estatura pero un poco más ancho, de piel pálida. Tenía un cabello negro, largo y parte de él le tapaba el ojo izquierdo que eran de un color gris llamativo y brilloso, debajo del derecho tenía un coqueto lunar. El joven era todo un sex appeal, con un aire seductor rodeándolo. Sería un modelo muy codiciado.

Kise aparto la mirada cohibido.

-Yo...bueno-No sabía que decir

El joven hombre tío ligeramente y sacudió la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa.

-Siéntate, hay que desayunar antes de que se enfrié la comida, ¿bien?

Kise asintió porque realmente tenía hambre y su bebe también. Se sentó y comenzó a comer arroz blanco.

-Me llamo Tatsuya Himuro

Kise levanto la cabeza y sonrió un poco con las mejillas. Abrió la boca para decir su nombre pero la cerro rápidamente. No, no podía decir su nombre verdadero, que tal que Himuro lo reconociera.

-Reiji Tsukishima*

Himuro sonrió e inicio una tranquila plática sobre él. Kise escucho con atención. Himuro era un joven empresario de una empresa estadounidense que empezaba a expandirse por Japón y había llegado a la ciudad hacia un par de meses ya que estaba a cargo de la construcción de una nueva sucursal. Tenía 26 años, era de Japón pero sabía vivido en América su infancia y parte de su adolescencia.

Himuro no le pregunto nada lo cual Kise agradeció pero le dijo algunas cosas. Casi toda la verdad pero transformada para evitar preguntas que no quería contestar. Su novio lo maltrataba, Kise no lo soporto mas y tomo la decisión de huir lejos de Tokio, llego a $·&/$%/ y lo que vivió por esos, lo demás no necesitaba saber, sabía que era mentir pero era mejor así. No menciono que estaba embarazado, después de todo no lo volvería a ver.

Himuro lo miro a los ojos después de apartarse el cabello de la cara y se tornaron serios pero admirados, orgullosos.

-Tomaste una buena decisión Reiji, no debes de permitir eso aunque creo que debiste mejor a ver ido con la policía pero no soy nadie para juzgar. Se lo que es eso, mi madre también paso por eso, mi padre era un hombre posesivo y muy celoso. Mi mamá era una mujer hermosa y el la culpaba de que los hombres voltearan a verla. Un día el estaba borracho y golpeo a mi mamá hasta matarla, yo tenía 12 años-sonrió con nostalgia y el cabello cayó sobre su rostro-Si ella hubiera sido valiente, si hubiera tomado una decisión como tú, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y ella estaría viva. Pero bueno, ¿Por qué no mejor...?

Pero cerró la boca abruptamente al verlo, la expresión de Himuro era de total sorpresa y Kise no entendió al principio él porque hasta que miro las lágrimas caer sobre la mesa. En algún momento Kise había empezado a llorar cuando Himuro estaba contando su historia, una historia triste y trágica. El blondo sollozo y se llevo las manos al rostro para limpiar las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir.

-Lo siento pero ¡están triste! Solo eras un niño y te arrebato a tu mamá. Ese hombre es un monstruo. ¡Lo siento mucho Himuro-san, debiste sufrir mucho!

Rompió en llanto, en uno descontrolado que lo hacía sacudirse y Himuro seguía en una clase de shock sin dejar de mirarlo. Ryota no entendía él porque estaba llorando, si tenía que admitirlo, Himuro había pasado también por una vida difícil pero tal vez era un poco exagerado su llanto, quizá eran las hormonas del embarazo.

Entre llanto y llanto, no dejo de comer, tenía que alimentar a su bebe. Cuando Himuro pareció reaccionar, sonrió de una manera que Kise no pudo comprender y miro como el pelinegro le extendió papel con el cual se limpio las lagrimas y luego se levanto para ponerse a su lado y pasarle la mano por la espalda en una suave caricia.

-Oh, ya, no es para que llores Reiji pero gracias

Kise asintió y después de unos minutos dejo de llorar y siguieron comiendo en silencio, en uno que no era para nada incomodo. Solo esperaba que como Himuro había dicho, había tomado la mejor decisión.


End file.
